<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons point of view by Amnachil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733826">Demons point of view</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil'>Amnachil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Renzo, Just demons thinking about Rin and Renzo's relationship, M/M, Weight Gain, belly appreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the demons thinks of Renzo's chubbiness.<br/>Oh, and what they think of Rin's kink too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mephisto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had fun with this one.</p>
<p>Nothing explicit, just some fun with plump Renzo, his dorky boyfriend and three demons!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mephisto doesn't usually brag (he does), but this time, he must say, he noticed Rin and Shima-kun little kink first. Before their so called friends, or even their family. Before the cat living with them. If he'd to guess, even before his youngest brother himself. That's only because he's a genius though.</p>
<p>"Stop smirking like a demon and let's get over this." Okumura-kun grunts, always the fretful one.</p>
<p>He should learn from his boyfriend, Mephisto thinks. As they sit in front of him, the King of Time's smile grows. They truly are a power couple. </p>
<p>Rin has become a fine man, a force to be reckonned with. Though still unsure at times, he's ambitious, hardworking and strong. Even him, second oldest son of Satan, wouldn't dare fight the lad directly.</p>
<p>Shima-kun is like calm water surrounding the volcano that is his lover. Soft, unfazed, always relaxed. Though Mephisto knows better than the common folks. This human is something else. Always lazy, yet succeeding in everything he sets his mind to accomplish. Unbothered, but reading the atmosphere faster than anyone in a room. Really, he's a funny one.</p>
<p>"Stop staring like a creep!" Rin complains. "You invited us, remember?"</p>
<p>"My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Mephisto chants. "Though you're right, my apologies. We are here for tea after all."</p>
<p>He clicks his finger, and three cups aswell as trays full of delicacies appear on the table.</p>
<p>"I still don't understand why that's necessary." his little brother grumbles.</p>
<p>"You have to get used to unofficial reunion such as this one for your career. And your partner too, because he'll have to participate sometimes, whether you like it or not."</p>
<p>Rin deflates like a balloon, his rebellious tantrum soon forgotten. His job counts too much for him, and he actually depends on Mephisto to teach him the ropes. How amusing. </p>
<p>Anyway, that's not the true reason of their presence here. Like he said before, the head of the Academy knows about their kink, and it's absolutely fascinating to him. Sure, they play it discreet in public, but there's no chance hiding the small potbelly of the human, even in an overzised hoodie.</p>
<p>"Please, Shima-kun, help yourself some pastries." he offers happily. "I selected them especially to satisfy your palate."</p>
<p>The reactions are instant. The pink haired's eyes widen, his mouth forms a little "oh" of surprise, and then, he grabs one cupcake almost reverantly. Truly, Mephisto's impressed because that boy mastered the secret of acting cute so well, himself is almost falling for it. Almost. </p>
<p>At the same time, the old demon hears a deep, profound growl. Possessiveness in all its young glory! And that's so hilarious to see Rin glares at him, fists clenched, anger bubblind behind his eyes... Yet, he does nothing to stop his boyfriend from eating. Really, for someone so altruistic, to show such selfishness!</p>
<p>"Thanks." the other chirps as he eats another cake.</p>
<p>Mephisto waves as if it's nothing, his eyes slowly examining the human's body from head to toes. To be honest, he really rocks the chubby size. </p>
<p>When he started to grow, even so slightly, a stream of complains followed, from all type of exorcists who didn't consider him as a hero like his friends. Tough folks. They called him lazy, out of shape, unfit for the job... But the Head of True Cross Academy brushed all their worries (hate) aside. Shima-kun isn't some sort of obese unable to move, he's perfectly capable, and the modest, yet very enticing tummy he's sporting won't change that.</p>
<p>"You told us it was a training for an unofficial meeting." Rin remarks. "Shouldn't you be making conversation instead of... looking."</p>
<p>"I will burn you to death if you continue" goes unsaid, but it's implied all the same. Mephisto turns his attention to him then, his young, oh so young little brother. He matches his irritated glare with an amused one of his own.</p>
<p>"Do not fret so much Rin." he grins. "We have time so let's have fun!"</p>
<p>The last son of Satan disagrees, his whole body tensed with how much he disapproves of this. But the King of Time won't be so easily deterred. Demons are not really prone to romance usually, and he's very much interested. Don't say it to anyone, but he followed their relationship ups and downs since the beginning. And what's captivate him the most is this kink of them. He wonders what's so great about these cute lovehandles he sees from here. Or why is it so exciting to have this little gut expands as the boy stuff himself? Right now though, he just want to mess with them...</p>
<p>"As you both must know, lately I've been preoccupied by the well being of all our exorcists, as well as the inclusion of minorities. Say Shima-kun, how are you faring?"</p>
<p>Both boys stop at that, and glances at each other warily. Not expecting this discourse, poor things. Rin leans closer to his lover, and whispers him a few words, before grabbing a chocolate cake. Probably unconsciously, he slices it in two, giving the bigger half to the human. How endearing. Mephisto stare at this latter midsection again. Plump is the word he'd use to call it. His portliness proves to be graceful, his belly slightly pushing fowards on his lap, like a nice, soft padding.</p>
<p>"That's surprisingly considerate of you to care." Rin affirms.</p>
<p>Such naivety! Despite everything they lived through, he still has hope the older demon could do something like this genuinely. So funny.</p>
<p>"I didn't explicitly came out to anyone except our friends and family though." Shima-kun explains seriously. "Also, I think most people don't even know we're a couple so... I'm doing fine overall?"</p>
<p>That. That has the merit to make Mephisto snorts. These two believe he's talking about their homosexuality, don't they? How adorable.</p>
<p>"And I'm not gonna force him to come out for the sake of my career." the half demon adds fiercely. "Our private life doesn't concern them!"</p>
<p>Ah Rin, always the protector. Only recently the head of the school did realise protecting had several... meanings. One being closer to pampering his boyfriend as a proof of love than actual protection. Because that's exactly what it is, Renzo Shima's chubbiness is nothing more than him being loved. The couple flaunts it to the world, show how the half demon's able to take good care of his mate.</p>
<p>"That's nice of you." Mephisto assures. "However, I wasn't refering to your sexual preferences."</p>
<p>Again, the two boys halt and frown, confused. They're an odd pair of idiots. To be honest, the King of Time had been shocked when they started dating. He had always imagined Rin'd end up with Suguro-kun, or maybe Miwa-kun and, worst case scenario, with his cat Kuro. Not, actually with him, just single, with him. But no, the young son of Satan decided to date Shima-kun. Now though, they're working quite well together, and Mephisto regrets he didn't see it coming.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about then?" his brother asks.</p>
<p>"Isn't it evident? Shima-kun's figure differs from your usual exorcist, so I was wondering how it impacted his daily life? Are some colleagues bothering for being... heavier than most?"</p>
<p>Mephisto dodges the ray of blue fire as soon as it arrives. Rin is up in a instant, ready to throw punches and, if the old demon wasn't fearing for his place to be destroyed, he'd laugh at how much it's hilarious.</p>
<p>"Are some people making fun of him?!" he demands angrily.</p>
<p>Shima-kun, as for him, watches his partner's getting mad with big, candid eyes, munching his fifth pastry. Mephisto knows, he counted.</p>
<p>"Babe, he's provoking you on purpose." he says idly. "Don't listen to him."</p>
<p>Of course, he guessed right. In some aspect, he's smarter than his boyfriend, especially when it's about their relationship. Rin's too sensitive. Sadly, beating around the bush won't work anymore. Let's have a last blast of them before ending their tea party.</p>
<p>"You should chill little brother." the King of Time smiles. "I have no ill intend but only sheer curiosity. Tell me, how is it, to be chubby? Why is it so fascinating for you Rin? I want to hear everything about it! Oh, and can I touch?"</p>
<p>Even Shima-kun gapes at his audacity, shielding his belly with his arms out of reflex. The old demon doesn't have time to do anything though: they're instantly surrounded by blue flames.</p>
<p>"We won't tell you shit." the last son of Satan growls.</p>
<p>And with these last words, he drags his human out of the room, utterly pissed. Thus, the mystery of why plumpness is so attractive remains, but Mephisto got a good laugh from them. The next days of work promise to be epic though. Also, they took a few more pastries with them, he notice. Truly captivating!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amaimon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin is a baka. Unable to seize the beauty lying right next to him. Baka! Amaimon knows he himself isn't the smartest of the lot, but at least, he's better than his younger brother by a large margin. </p>
<p>Heads are turning around as he enters in the subway, people stare at him. Kids shout of surprise, some young ladies hide their eyes when facing his person. All that because he, instead of that idiot, took the secret of elegance.</p>
<p>"Erm.. excuse me sir?"</p>
<p>Amaimon glares at the old hag who just interrupted his thoughts. Who does she think she is?! Afraid, she steps backwards hastily, leaving him be. </p>
<p>After that, nobody bothers him until his stop. Bunch of weaklings. You see, the King of Earth is not out and about for no reason: he encountered recently an obstacle in his transformation, and he wishes for advices from the master himself. Cursed be Rin and his mate, who conveniently decided to live on the other side of the city! </p>
<p>Anyway, he's close to their place now, only a couple of stairs left. He should review what he's gonna say before the baka starts asking questions. This dude is a noisy one. Ugh, annoying. At least he's not manipulative like Mephisto or Lucifer but still...</p>
<p>"Amaimon? Is that you?"</p>
<p>Speaking of the dumbass, he appears like magic! Assiah be damned, how one can be so ridiculous? He has two bags full of groceries in hands, a fluffy pullover with a heart on it and to on top of that, a headband. That boy is a shame for all the demons. And now, the King of Earth will have to exlpain his presence to this disgrace before meeting Shima-kun. Ugh, frankly annoying!</p>
<p>"Who else, stupid?"</p>
<p>"Chill asshole, I didn't expect you to be on my doorstep." Rin retorts.</p>
<p>Then, he gives him a look. What this look means, no clue, but it's not friendly. Big brother says they're like two angry dogs, always at each other throat. In reality, they'd totally get along if only the youngest son of Satan was a little bit smarter!</p>
<p>"I need to see your mate." Amaimon tells him slowly, like he'd do with a kid. Or an idiot. "I have a question for him, regarding my progress towards true beauty."</p>
<p>The other stares at him blankly for a few minutes, agape. Seriously, what's so hard to understand uh? Then, he shakes his head, sighs deeply and opens the door.</p>
<p>"Okay, come in. But no funny business alright?"</p>
<p>Rather than answering this moron, the King of Earth walks into their living room, quickly noticing the man he's here to consult, slouched on the couch. Renzo Shima is something else entirely. Far away your typical exorcist, and way more funny to be around. Lazy like no one else, a tad pervert, a tad dorky, and a whole lot handsome. Handsome yes, that's why Amaimon needs to talk to him. The pink haired's busy playing on his console though.</p>
<p>"Hey man." he greets the newcomer, eyes not leaving his screen. "Yo babe, cleaned the kitchen! I'm taking a break before I attack the bedroom, okay?"</p>
<p>Blegh, disgusting domesticity. It gets worse, when Rin ruffles his mate's hair, as if Amaimon wasn't right here. Sickenning lovers!</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cook some croque-monsieur." he promises.</p>
<p>Oh, that's sounds delicious though. The older demon gets hungry easily lately. That's part of the plan to be like his model. </p>
<p>Honestly, the first time he noticed Shima-kun had softened slightly, he didn't paid it much mind. But then, each time they crossed path, the boy was a little chubbier and a little more gracious. Until that day at the night club, where the demon saw this body dance. Such finesse, such talent!</p>
<p>"So... What's up dude?"</p>
<p>Amaimon did not jump. He wasn't, absolutely wasn't lost in his memories! His... teacher? Friend? The guy has yet to look at him, too focused on his game. And it's hard to believe how gorgeous he is. The sweater he wears hugs his curves perfectly, showing the roundness of his belly and sides. So beautiful.</p>
<p>"I have a problem." the demon announces bluntly. "So you must help me."</p>
<p>"Sure but wait a sec please, gotta finish this fight."</p>
<p>A mere human does not demand from the King of Earth to wa... Rin's head pops out of the kitchen, and he glares at his brother, clearly reading his mind. Fine, alright! Amaimon is gonna wait, like a damn inferior creature. Fuck that strongest son of Satan bullshit! </p>
<p>Shima-kun sits up straight, his back tilted fowards, and his jersey stretches, revealing a little glimpse of skin around his bottom. What bottom! The old demon's already admirative of his smooth tummy, but his ass merits compliments too. Even when he's seated, the human plumpness is marvelous. Finally, this one slowly stands up and turns towards him.</p>
<p>"Aaaand done! Okay, what's the matter... Holy shit!"</p>
<p>Ah, so he spots it. The pink haired raises a hand to his face, and whistle loudly.</p>
<p>"Woah man! Not to insult your package but why is your fly open?!" he asks. "I don't wanna see that."</p>
<p>"I was wondering the same thing!" his boyfriend yells from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Really? Amaimon clicks his tongue, annoyed.</p>
<p>"That's the reason I'm here." he carps. "I tried my best, but I can't close it!"</p>
<p>To prove his point, he does it another time, only to be blocked as soon as he begins. No wonder, the zip digs into his flesh. Since he started to gain weight, wearing his jeans has become more and more of an ordeal. Through spite, he claps his potbelly, making it jiggle. Almost seven month of work, and to be honest, he's quite proud of his progress. Well, except when his pants don't fit.</p>
<p>"Dude..." Shima-kun snorts, cracking an eye open. "Ever heard of going up a size?"</p>
<p>What's that now? Going up a size? Isn't he already doing that? The King of Earth did everything right! He brought lots of his favourite foods (candies and sweets mainly) and made sure he was stuffed at every meal! Also, he loafed, taking naps as much as demonly possible and doing the least he could. Hey, he even snacked more than the pink haired recommended him to! The only part he failed is to find an appropriate mate to feed him. He did attempt to kidnap Shiemi-chan, but she declined, apparently too busy with her marriage or something.</p>
<p>"I think I broke your brother." he hears Shima-kun says nonchalantly. "He isn't responding."</p>
<p>"Love, he's always been on the weird side of the family, don't bother." Rin assures.</p>
<p>Good for nothing little shit.</p>
<p>"No." Amaimon grunts. "Pay attention to me. What do you mean going up a size? I'm already plenty fat!"</p>
<p>Not to brag, but that's true. Following the diet he just mentionned did help him add some pounds on his frame. Mostly, he has a nicely round gut, kinda like his role model. However, he still lacks softness everywhere else to really reach his goal. While his belly is the biggest part of him, the pink haired has the luck to possess a thick body overall. Nothing extraordinary big, and yet beautiful. </p>
<p>Amaimon, on the contrary, mainly gained on the middle area, expanding quite a lot. But now, Shima-kun's telling him to do more if he ever wants to close his zipper again?!</p>
<p>"I meant you should buy bigger clothes." this one tells him. "Like... Go to shopping and find something that fit."</p>
<p>"You can do that?"</p>
<p>For his defense, the King of Earth isn't on Gehenna for a long time! How could he knows about weird humans customs?! Admittedly, he's a shut-in, largely staying inside his cozy apartment, and that's probably the cause of his ignorance.</p>
<p>"Sure you can!"</p>
<p>"God Amaimon, you're so stupid!" his brother grins from where he's hiding, that coward! "I can't believe you went all the way here with your pants open!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! My pants being open is the whole reason I'm here!" the demon retorts, not ashamed at all.</p>
<p>And why would he be? His body is a marvel to see.</p>
<p>"So, explain human... Please."</p>
<p>Shima-kun smiles at him, and fuck, Rin may not have any braincells and awful taste for his own appearance, he knows how to choose a proper mate. Crap, now that sounds almost like jealousy. Justified though, because the King of Earth doesn't understand why the other exorcists aren't madly admirative of such a great figure.</p>
<p>"Well... Do you want to get fatter?" the pink haired asks.<br/>"Of course. Until I've outgrown you." Amaimon answers directly, no second thought needed.</p>
<p>"Okay, you know what? You totally gotta buy clothes three size bigger. And since you're so motivated, we're treatin' you tonight! I'm sure Rin is happy to do more croque-monsieur!"</p>
<p>"Ugh, am I, really?" the young demon sighs.</p>
<p>Yet, he doesn't kick his brother out, and that's as good as acceptance. Nice, because Amaimon definitely wanted to try his cooking. The only thing that idiot excels at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuro and Rin usually get along. They're bestfriend even. Yet, there is one, only one subject of discord between them. The demonic cat's ready to fight his master on that, without a single care for his own life. Of course, it hadn't always been like that. The problem grew in importance slowly, before they even realised it was, in fact, an issue.</p>
<p>"C'mon Kuro." the dark haired lad sighs. "We discussed this. You have to move, that's my spot."</p>
<p>"Why? You have it more than me so it's my turn!"</p>
<p>Sure, this is his mate's belly they're talking about, but the cat absolutely adores its softness. Best place to nap ever! So he doesn't see why Rin would be monopolizing it.</p>
<p>"Also, I was here first."</p>
<p>Right now, Renzo's asleep, eyes tighly shut and his mouth outlining a small smile. Which means he's dreaming of something nice, and that must be thanks to Kuro's weight on him. Indeed, this latter sliped into his hoodie, and snuggled atop of his belly, letting only his head out of the clothing. He loves it here, it's so warm and smooth...</p>
<p>"It has been a busy day." his master grunts. "I want to rest on his tummy so please, leave."</p>
<p>"Bold of you to assume you have been the only one to have a busy day."</p>
<p>Well, to be honest, the cat mostly walked around in town, occasionnally taking a nap here and there. But Rin doesn't know, and he's not gonna learn it anytime soon. Everything's fair in war.</p>
<p>"Damnit, why do you have to be interested in his chubbiness too?"</p>
<p>Obviously because that's the best feeling of the world. It wasn't always like that though. </p>
<p>At first, when Renzo started to put on what humans call relationship weight, Kuro was essentially happy it didn't happen to him. After all, they say cats tend to fatten once they've an owner. Besides, everyone knows his master loves pampering and cooking waaay too much. So yeah, kinda reassuring to know his boyfriend was the target of such affection, and his body its victim. </p>
<p>However, as time passed, Kuro got curious. Apparently, Rin was totally fond of the new and growing plumpness, and the other himself didn't seem bothered. The demon had to check! And what revelation it had been! While Renzo isn't that fat, he has a general softness that make him extra cuddleable. Now, he's the most comfortable cushion of the world.</p>
<p>"I juuust want to sleep with his belly as a pillow." the half demon whines. "C'mon let me my spot!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>They glare at each other spitefully. This really is the only argument they have. Neither wants to back down, perfectly aware of the stakes.</p>
<p>"You had him at noon." Kuro argues. "I saw you two in your office."</p>
<p>No, he doesn't stalk them, but sometimes, he just happens to bump into them. Since he lives here, he has been the first witness of the change of pace in their relationship after Renzo moved in. </p>
<p>Of course, the demon is ignorant of the subtlety of human behavior, but he noticed how his owner became increasingly caring. How his time in the kitchen, already high, doubled overtime. What really caught his eyes though, it's the cuddles. The couple snuggled more and more as the pink haired grew plump. Each time he sees them, Rin has one or two hands near that belly, always initiating contact.</p>
<p>"Can't you... I don't know, find your own chubby cat to love?" this one asks, sulky. "This is my boyfriend."</p>
<p>Pft. As if Kuro didn't try. Gehena's felines are dumb, and while there are a lot of tubby ones among them, none fit his tastes like Renzo does.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna move." he insists. "Wait your turn."</p>
<p>Usually, he has a rather strict hierarchy about humans. His master arrives first, and he'd kill for him. Then, there are his friends and relatives, these ones the demon respects. Thirdly, he counts all the acquaintances of Rin, people they know, but don't really trust. The strangers are next in line. In this rankings, the pink haired lad normally arrived last. </p>
<p>Sorry, but Kuro had a pretty low opinion of a traitor, pervert, lazy ass back in the days. Now though, since he has chubbed up nicely, the cat considers him more like a big, soft plushie.</p>
<p>"Okay! Fine! Since you wanna be a stubborn ass, I'm gonna play dirty too." Rin grunts and it doesn't announces anything good.</p>
<p>He stands up, and leave the bedroom noisily, probably in hope it'd wake up the sleeping beauty, to no avail. Was it an empty threat? The cat isn't sure, and he knows his owner can be quite cunning when he wants to. </p>
<p>Better make the most of his absence! Kuro delicately pushes his pads against Renzo's soft tummy, earning an unconscious moan of pleasure from him. Slowly, he presses his paws here and there, enjoying the feeling of warm and smooth flesh. </p>
<p>The very first time he did that, the pink haired boy had been so surprised he shrieked as if death knocked on the door. Apparently, he's kinda self-aware about touching except when it's his lover. So the demon pet decided he'd try again when he's asleep. This time, it worked perfectly, and the exorcist even admitted his nap had been great. Since this fateful day, Kuro always climb onto him when he's out. </p>
<p>Five minutes becomes ten, and finally, the cat thinks maybe he's safe. Purring pleasantly, he rolls up into a ball, hoping to get some rest after all. Naive hope, that's the moment Rin chooses to barge in the room again. And this time, he has a large tray full of food with him. Damnit.</p>
<p>"No way." Kuro complains. "That's unfair!"</p>
<p>"Nothing is unfair in a war."</p>
<p>Smirking, the son of Satan drop off the stuff he just cooked on the nightstand, and sits down next to Renzo.</p>
<p>"Love, diner is ready!" he trumpets in a tone way too similar to Mephisto's. "Aren't you hungry?"</p>
<p>He dares. How can his pet fight against that?! They both know that there is only one thing the pink haired prefers to nap, and that's his boyfriend's food.</p>
<p>"Low blow." the cat grumbles. "He never says no to your cooking."</p>
<p>A plain fact. That's a plain fact about their relationship. While Rin's a simp for his chubby lover, this one is a total sucker for his food. Quite a pair. Kuro knows, he witnessed it so many times. The belly he's grown fond of had to come from somewhere!</p>
<p>"Well, what can I say?" his owner says ironically. "You didn't want to move, so I'll make you."</p>
<p>Sadist! There's still a bit of hope left, maybe, just maybe, Renzo won't wake up, too tired to do anything but sleep. Honestly, the demon wouldn't bet on that. To be clear, it's not like he hates watching the stuffing sessions. But they generally lead to sex, and Kuro doesn't want anything to do with their sexual life. Which, by the way, is pretty healthy. </p>
<p>Also, he respects them too much to mess with them during their time of intimacy. He's aware the human values privacy, and the last thing he wants is to intrude. Suddenly, the body below him starts to move.</p>
<p>"Ha! He's stretching!" Rin exclaims. "Seems like you lost this one to the appeal of food Kuro."</p>
<p>Yeah, no need to be a genius to know. Swiftly, the cat jumps on the bed. Renzo gets on his elbows, looking at them suspiciously.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" he asks sleepily. "My dream was so sweet..."</p>
<p>His lover's eyes soften, shining. He's screaming cute so loud in his head, even the neighbors can probably hear him. </p>
<p>Kuro glances at the food. Of course there's a lot. Enough to make the plump belly all taut and firm. That's the other downside of stuffing, if you ask the cat. His favorite cushion becomes so bloated, it not nearly as comfortable as when empty. Tsk. The couple's far away his train of thought however, already cuddling and kissing and all these things they do. Rin's taking the food, always eager to feed his partner. Ultimately, he's the one who makes the call, and he loves his boy filled, so what can Kuro do?</p>
<p>"Have fun." he whispers, sliding through the window.</p>
<p>Maybe the night will bring him another belly as soft and marvelous as Renzo's, who knows?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>